kidnapping my heart
by other side of the story
Summary: Bella and Jake have been friend for but what happens when an abusive Edward tries  to change and control when they see each other .will Bella stay with Edward or will she go to her natural path Jake still wolf and Edward is a vamp.
1. best friends for ever

Lucky I'm in love with my best friends

I woke up with the sun in my face, but I felt ice cold. "Hello, love Edward" said lowly "hay" I said puting a small kiss to his lips. But I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that me and Jake had share. It was so passionate and her never pulled away. "Love, what's the matter" Edward said looking at the concern on my face. "Nothing just sad about what is happened to Jake because of me". I spoke with a depressed tone in my voice. "sweet it not your fault he was acting stupid". Edward said holding me close. I didn't responded at all. I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a warm shower I wanted to see Jake today, but I know Edward was not going to let me do that.

_After the shower , I went to the room to find a note:_

_Sorry love going hunting be back this time tomorrow_

_Love Edward_

Yes this is my chance to go see Jake my i put on my clothes made breakfast for my self because Charlie had already let and i was out the door. When i pulled up to the Black's house it was different then how i feel when i go to the Cullen's here i feel love, but there it felt as i... i had to be perfect

so i knock on the door concern happy and scared. when the door open i seen Jake. for some reason i jump in his arm and kissed him wildly and with passion. he held me just as close until i heard billy clear his voice. i jumped down and held his hand."now bella you can't be hoppin' on him went he is weak you'll both fall '' he said with a smug look on his face. ''sorry billy just happy to see him i said smiling big.

"So bells what brings you down here" jake asked with a smile that drove me crazy."oooooh i just wanted to see you thats all" i said blushimg like crazy


	2. best day ever

I knew Edward was going to be mad at me for seeing Jake but who in there right mind would leave there best friend high and dry not me. Weather or not Jake new I love him so much. I could really see a forever with him .but how would Edward feel I just left him I can do that.

"Bella's you coming" Jacob shouted from the water. "yea here I come" I shouted back. So as I walk to the water I heard my cell ring "damn it Edward can't you wait" I mumbled under my breath while pressing the end button on the phone " come on Bella can't the phone wait" Jake said as he dragged me to the water ."ok ok ok do you have to drag me?" I asked laughing like crazy "yep "

_**Splash**_

Jake had thrown bella in to the water "Oh my goodness jake why would you do that" I screamed at him laughing even hard. "because we were supposed to come here to swim not talk to our boyfriends on the phone" he said give in me the look . " sorry he just a little over protective" I said whole heartedly. He had this distressed look on his face. When I seen it I knew I had to do something anything. So I threw water at his face. "now your gonna pay little girl" the whole day was fun until what happened at the end.

Jake and I were in the water watching the sun set when I had seen jake looking at me he came closer and closer until we were noses apart " ki_ss me kiss me _I thought to my self when me phone shrilled out loud ruining the moment _damn phone _I thought to myself _I wanted to kiss Jake again _. "come on bells its getting late I don't want Charlie getting on me for having you home late"

As soon as I got home I ran up stairs to my room to find a very _very pissed vampire_


	3. and it begins

When I got home Charlie was at the table with a big smile on his face." hay dad what are you so happy bout" I ask getting some water. "nothing I m just happy your not with that asshole Edward." dad he's not an ass he just loving and protective '' "what ever bells." I just laugh and went up stairs I had slept a little before I heard Edward come in the room . He didn't look happy at a Edwards what's wrong I asked getting out of bed sleepily. Al he did was give me the one finger I waited for him to say something," bells I got to go down to the station one of the officer called in sick I got to go fill shift be back at noon love you bye" Charlie shouted up the steps. "before I could even comprehend what he just said Edward had me chocked up against the wall.

"what the hell were you doing to day huh? I had non clue where you were you had me worried" he said thought his teeth as he did his grip on my neck had got tighter.

"Edward please stop you're hurting me." I cried

Why ? Huh? Why should I not punish you for you bad behavior going places with out my permission. I think you were sleeping with that dog. ?"no Edward I would never do that to you why would you think that I'm so sorry I didn't tell you please just let me go "

With that his vice grip was gone I was on the floor coughing hard.

Then he started to kick and punch me in the arms and legs tell me that I don't deserved him and how he's to good for me. I was in hell ,I black out after that. I woke the hot sun on my skin. I knew I need to get up and clean my self up.

_Ring , ring . Ring .ring _

_Oooooooooo why _. I thought to my self. I

Went to pick up the phone

" hay bells " Jake said cheerfully over the phone

" oo uhh hay" I studded

" what wrong what happen " he asked hearing the tone in my voice.

"oooooooooo nothing I just got a mind spliting headache

"bells came I come over and take care of you scene you in so much pain"

"NO!' I said a little to loud

" Why bells tell me the true what happened" he said sounding irritated"

"nothings wrong jake just leave me alone ok" with that I hung up the phone,

As I shower it helped wash some of the pain away. _I should have not seen Jake that's what I get for hang with Jake Edward loves me and I just and betray him im so dum, I deserved ever hit he gave me. _


	4. starting to wonder

When I was final done cleaning all my wounds and bruises, I went down stairs to make me something to eat when jake walked in.

"hay bells you ready -" he stopped dead ing the middle of the room and in his sentence and was over to me a seconds

" what the he happened to you bells" he said gentlely placing his hand on to my face.

I pushed away immediately

" jake im sorry could you please leave me alone I just want to be alone rigth now" I whimpered puloing away from the only thing that made all this pain go away.

"Edward will be heard soon and I don't want you and him to have a problem you kno the whole werewovles and vamptres thing yea" I tried to said it cold as possible but by the time I was done I was tring not to take back every word I said and tell jake every thing and to take me away _far away _. his eyes were filled with pain it hurt even worst now .

" sorry bells I don't know what I did to make you mad I sorry I just wanted to know why you are covered bruises and scares I love you bells im sorry" he said moving close to me and pulling me into a hug.

" im sorry to you got to go jake good bye"

With that he llatf the house sad I when up stairs to listen to some music I listen to every word of ever love song and cried and cried the my favorite song by Vanessa Carlton ordinary day:

**Just a day,Just an ordinary trying to get a boy,Just an ordinary he was looking to the as he asked if I would come alongI started to realizeThat everyday he findsJust what he's looking for,Like a shooting star he said take my hand,Live while you canDon't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your handAnd as he spoke, he spoke ordinary wordsAlthough they did not feelFor I felt what I had not felt beforeAnd you'd swear those words could as I looked up into those eyesHis vision borrows I know he's no stranger,For I feel I've held him for all of he said take my hand,Live while you canDon't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your handIn the palm of your come with me,See what I the stars for time will not will not you see?Just a dream, just an ordinary I wake in bedAnd the boy, that ordinary boyOr was it all in my head?Did he asked if I would come alongIt all seemed so as I looked to the door,I saw that boy standing there with a he said take my hand,Live while you can,Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your handIn the palm of your hand,In the palm of your a day, just an ordinary dayJust trying to get a boy,Just an ordinary he was looking to the sky. **

I cried my eye out til I fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to a upset Edward .

"bella you seen the dog today you know what that's means" he growled angrily at me


	5. what have i done

After I woke from a another punishment from Edward I realize what time it was and that I need to get up from the spot I passed out in and clean the house and myself up. I managed to get myself in to the shower when I heard Charlie walk in to the house.

"bells you home. Jake is with me and he wants to talk to you really fast." he said coming up stairs.

Damn it why the hell did jake have to be so consistent . Why the hell couldn't he leave me alone.

"bells you ok jake seem really worried about you" Charlie asked threw the door now.

" DAD please tell jake to leave I don't want to see him any more he is messing up me and Edward relationship" I shouted at my dad it was quiet for a little bit.. that's when I heard jakes voice.

" bells please what ver I did to you I didn't mean to im so very sorry please just talk to me let me know what I did that hurt you so bad that you don't want to talk to me . What did I do please tall me!" he plead I got out the shower and got dressed in the bathroom I walked to my room to find him sitting there looking so sad and depressed. I couldn't look at him I was causing him all this pain I was only tring to protect my relationship with edward

" why are you here I told you that I don't want you here or any where near me don't you get it I don't like you any more I wish you would just disappears please leave. I said to him sound as heartless as possible. that's when I seen tears start to fall from his eyes.

" bells I love you , what the hell has the cullen guy put in to your head you supposed to be with me. You don't know how much I need you. You are my every thing please bella im sorry." jake said letting a few tears fall.

" I don't care now im your nothing jake just leave me alone already" I shouted I guess he finally understand what was tring to say cause his tears stopped falling and the sweet face the I had once called my best friend had became cold and hard.

" sorry jake I just can't -"

" I don't care any more good bye bella"

As jake left I felt every thing I had in my body just leave .before i could even try to take back what I said to my best friend he was gone down the stairs and out the door. I collapsed on my bed and realized what I have done. I jus told the only person in the world that new me inside and out that I wanted them to disappear way to go bella


	6. get away

It felt like every day Edward would beat me and tell me im ugly and he hates me. I hated it.I hate the person Edward has become. He use tot tell me he love me and that I was the only girl he truly lov. Now he says I love after he "done" with me for the night. The worst part of it all was I missed the hell out of jake I loved him so much and I just sent him away like he was nothing happened wish I could take it all back and be happy with him.

Edward had went hunting like usual. He told me was not allowed to go to any where with out Charlie by my side and f he smelled the dog in the house I was gong to get it and get it bad.

"bells pack your close we are going to the blacks for the weekend" Charlie shouted up stairs my heart dropped in second I was so scared of Edward and getting in trouble I didn't realize that Charlie was at the doors.

" bells you ok" he asked worried

"yea" I answered I knew I wanted to see jake so he can save me from this thing I call life I just need to be good and survive

" well you know jake will be there and he wants tot see you , billy say he talks about see you."he explains

Jake missing me I got so happy I practically threw my clothes in my bag and ran down stairs. I hear Charlie laugh at my reaction to jake missing me. As me and Charlie rode quietly in the car I couldn't help but wonder.

" dad its you and billys fishing weekend why did you invited me?" I asked carefully

"' because I don't want you home alone knowing that the cullen guy is so…. Close to you. I don't like him around you he worry me and you act different around him so maybe jake will help you act like you again


	7. let the fun begin

This was about to be fun as ever when we there Jake was sleep.

" go ahead bells wake him up he has sleep long enough." Billy said giving me an ok

" Ok thanks" as I walked in to the small and crowed room I seen Jake sprawled all over the tiny bed it made me laugh. Something that I haven't don't in a long time. I heard Jake mumble my name softly in his sleep it made me happy that no matter how mean I was to him he still would love and dream of me.

" Jake sweet wake up" I said softly it felt right being in the same room with him made me happy and made me feel safe.

" go away "he said sleepily I laugh again

" Fine ill go home if you don't want to hang out" I said walking away

" bells" he said tuning his head to look. I gave him a small smile he was of his bed and spinning me in seconds.

" God how much I missed you " he almost yelled . I laughed giggled as he spanned me around. After hold each other for some time I ask Jake if he was hungry and he was all for me making food

" dad Billy are you guys hungry" I asked looking inn the cabinets and the fridge for something to cook.

" yea but we don't have any food. Can you go to the store; Billy asked

" yea why not , Jake put on a shirt and shoes we are leave soon " I yelled only for Charlie because he didn't know about jakes super animal hearing.

" k" he shouted back . So he was out his room with flip flop and a beater still looking sexy he grabs the key to the rabbit and we left. The car ride was quiet but comfortable.

" after lunch can we go to the beach and talk" he said sounding worried

"yea i would like that"

" me and Jake the s acted like kids in the store. We almost got kicked out the store I got the stuff and we left the store. Then Jake wanted to play shopping cart hero in the parking lot. So we did we had crashed in to each other and got people to stare at us as if we were stupid. Then we had got decide tot go to another store to get ice cream. When i seen some girl making elevator eyes at Jake. They had something else coming he was mine. _whoa Bella were did that come from. I_ guess Jake had noticed them and smiled.

" you are the only girl who will hold my heart so don't worry " he whispered in my ears and it drove me crazy.

" ummmm hay" the pretty blonde said tapping him on the shoulder

" me and Becky here wanted to know if we can have your number" she asked flipping her hair this bitch wanted to get slapped _Bella what is up with you he is not your boyfriend why are you acting like this. _

"sorry lady you are very beautiful but .." he said pull me in to a very slow romantic kiss"… is this is the only girl I need."

" yeah so back off " I said in a snotty tone . After we got the ice cream we walked tot the car holding hands " what was that bells" Jake asked with a smug look on his face.

" I don't like you Talking to other girls" I admitted sadly

" like I said in the store you the only girl I need

(after lunch and ice cream)

" bells you ready" he said with a small sexy smile on hi s face

" yea" I shouted back this was about to be the best time ever

**AU: hay I need a beta as you can tell inbox me if you would like to help review story thank you**


	8. sex on the beach

At first me and Jake were with the guys they were playing macro polo

" who wants to play"

"me" every one shouted

"Not it " every shouted excepted for Seth

" that's not fair you guys cheated" he whined everybody laughed at his complaining. Being with the pack and Jake made me feel loved and safe. But with the Cullen's it was a never ending mystery what might happen next. I had to act older than whet I was to fit in with them. But with the guys I was an 18 year old girl hanging with family.

" bells you ok" I heard Jake asked ripping me out my train of thought"

"yea just thinking" I replied with a small smile. I look up to see Seth with a rag tied around his eyes

" ok macro" he called

" polo " I shouted back

Seth started to swim fast towards me but I had moved fast enough

" macro"

"polo" Leah and Paul called out instead of him following their voices he decided to swam fast to the side and he grabbed Collin arm. He tore for the rag in victory. After hours of play water games and running on the beach everybody started to leave. By the time every one was gone it was all most sun down.

"I don't want to leave" I whispered softly

" we don't have to go yet" he answered

" ok" as we watched the sun set I couldn't help but feel happy that he was holding me so close and we were here together

" Jake I love you" the words slipped out but I had no regret saying them

" you do?" I seen hope in his eye as well as his wall go up

" yea choosing Edward was stupid of me now I suffer for it and I hate it" I admitted sadly

" I love you to" he exclaimed kissing be gently at first. As I responded and the kiss got deeper, and hungrier before I knew it he was on top of me I was moaning and groan his name.

" mmmmm bells I cant control myself around you its so hard" he said licking and sucking my neck

" nobody ever said you had to "I said in a low and sexy voice that drove Jake crazy

" are you sure this is what you want this" he asked looking me in the eye. He had stopped every movement in his body to make sure I was ok with him and me you know being together in that way.

" yes" I said taking his lips to mine. He started back up and this time it was a lot hot he was groping me threw my top and grinding in to me. Just driving me crazy. He started to kissed down my neck and my collard bone then I heard a ripping noise. There_ goes you to Bella _I laughed at my self. Jake started to suck on my nipples sending ways of pleasure threw my body.

" oh my god Jake" I gasped for air. After he gave my right nipple some attention he slid his hands down between my legs I gasped in shock at how good he hands felt the fast he rubbed the better it felt

" oh my god oh my god oh god Jake that good " I moan loudly. I had came all over his hand he kissed his way back up to me and positioned himself at my entrance

" are you ok" he asked as soon as he broke the barrier

" yep just wait" I told him there was a little bit of pain soon he slowly started to move he was driving me crazy with his past he was moving slow was moaning like crazy and I wanted more.

" more Jake oh please faster hard" I asked in a half moan he started pounding in me like he had no sence I was moan and my thighs were shaking I didn't know what to do right before we came he had bite me and that is want pushed me over the edge. He rolled over next to me. We were both trying to catch our breath when we did we curled up together .I knew out of all times now was the best to tell him

" Jake Edward beats me"

**AU : lol don't you hate but love cliff hangers lol review plzzzzzzz**


	9. now you know

" HE'S WHAT" Jake shouted looking at me In total disbelief then and then anger followed.

"yea he has been since he got back from Italy, he tells me that im ugly and not important and he was beginning nice to me because he was noticing me. Calling me whore sand slut" I whispered softly that turned in to a soft cry.

"Why isn't his family stopping this….. I'm mean they are suppose to love you right. What about the pixie cant she see your future so she can see Edward hit on you. And when your around her mate cant he feel your pain and fear." he asked angry at them all

" they don't ever say anything to me about it or him and he only is like this when I hang out with you " I admitted to him sadly

" after what we did you can't go back"

" I don't want to" I whispered back"

"ok bells ill see what I can do "

" hjake gave me his shirt to wear sence he ripe my clothes. When we were close to the house he had to go in to the gragae to get clothes so they would not think any thing. When I walked in the councils was there.

"bells jake were moving on to the res


	10. he knows

**Bella's pov **

Jake and I were happy I didn't have to go back with Edward the only thing I need to do was to break up with him. There was the hard part. Ok let's packing. I and Charlie made our way out the door then I heard Jake call out.

"Wait up bells; I want to go with you "he called

"Ok Jake" I called back

**Jake "s pov**

"Hay dad why are they moving to the rez?" I asked happy but curious

"He knows" he said in a sigh. My eyes almost popped out my head

"What do you mean he knows? He knows what dad"

" I'll tell you the story later help them pack they already got a house on the rez waiting for them"he said

**Bella's pov**

"dad why are we moving to the rez" I asked

"Bells this is going to be hard to explain to you but , Jake and his friends aren't human they are werewolves" he said looking me in the eyes and holding my hand tight. I'm glad I gasped the way I did because Charlie took it as shocked. It was but that he knew. That's when Jake hopped in the cruiser. I and Jake made eye contact

"Can we go" I asked impenitently as we drove home Charlie kept giving jake this look like he was going to do something. We got to the house and seen the Volvo my heart dropped

"Bella loves how are you" Edward said sounding ever so normal.

"Good Edward " I said he pulled me in to an painfully hug .

"Bells I'm on my way in to start packing " Charlie responded rolling his eyes at Edward. As soon as Charlie was in Jake was in Edwards face

"What hell is wrong with you bloodsucker" at that moment Edward threw me behind him and growled at Jacob

"What I do with the slut is what I do with the slut" he was right what I did with Jake was wrong but this is not the life I wanted.

Then Jake and raced off in to the forest Edward in tow. The first and only thought in my head was to follow.


	11. nooooooooooo

**Jakes povs**

As I dashed of in to the forest with the leech in to I couldn't help but be excited at the fact that bella loved me more than the stupid run for about two minutes til we were at the clearing. That when we started to circle.

" you dum ass dog why the hell do you put up with a whore like her. She going to cheat on you just like she did with me?" Edwards said lunging at me. But I dodged it , but he almost got me.

_If she such a whore why are w fighting over her right now or at all _I thought knowing he could hear my thoughts bbut with out think I grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the forest like a rag doll. You could hear the trees crack and snap from his impacted. I also hear a slight ripping sound coming from hios arm. Edward came back face forces at the fact that I threw he far.

" dog why are you wasting your time she going to end up breaking your heart" Edward stated walking to me again. " you know she can't live with out me so if you kill me she going to hate you" something in me realized he was right . The next thing I know is he was in from of me punching out my leg.

**Bella's pov**

_run Bella run as fast as you can you cant let Edward hurt Jake faster go go go _I thought to my self this is al my fault I should have done this I should haven't got Edward why the hell was I so stupid I did this _shut up Bella and run _that was when I picked up some more speed.

Crack crack crack I her heard the tress snap in half oh my god jake was all I was worried about he was was it Edward oh god I hope they don't kill each other pleasse god no I hoped. I heard and saw the worst thing ever. I seen Edward break jakes right front leg in half he whimpper in pain but when he saw me he started to run to me when Edward he busted his back left leg he complased because he was unbalance. before I knew it Edward was holdin gme up to a tree by my neck.

" so the nasty little whore loves the dog" he said gripping my next tight

" Edward please let got" he gripped my neck hard and hiss threw his teeth

" why so you can run and go sleep with your dog again, Isabella look me in the eye and tell me you love him more than me" look in to his hard cold eyes and didn't see what I seen in jake eyes I knew Edward would be more than mad at my choice be I didn't care I loved jake it took me getting the shit beat out of me to realize that . I sighed deeply and said it

" Edward I love jake more than I love you im so but I do" I look at jake to see him with the happiest look on his face but what happened next I never would have guessed. He sunk his teeth in to my neck. I screamed jakes name as he bit me I wanted it to stop. Then I realize what her was doing.

"**No not this any thing but this"I screamed at Edward . He dropped me on the ground and told me in the eyes **

" **fine the dog will be just like me. Every time he kiss you he will want to kill you rip your head clen off its shoulders and every time you touch him he will flinch away and soon he will leave and you will rome the easth miserable because you choose him over me" with that he was gone then black**


	12. au

_**Hay au this story is going like how I want then to so im going to rite 1 more chapter I want at less 35 review plz **_


	13. i hope it works

**Jacobs povs**

_No,no _anything but bella please no

I ran to her as fast as possible, but I could get there fast enough

_SAM HELP CALL THE CULLENS _

_What why_

_HE BIT HER HE BIT HER GOOOO_

_I was human in seconds and pick up her twitchy body and look at the bit mark. No why in the artery I held her and rocked back and front crying when Seth and the guys come. As soon as they came I started asking questions_

" _did someone call them"_

" _where the hell is Sam" _

" _where the hell are the Cullen's at" I went on and on about where people where that's when Sam had walked up in human form .And he had dropped to his knees._

" _they said there on the way now" he exclaimed trying to touch Bella but I slapped his hand out the way. Ok was my simple replay that's when I felt Bella awake in my arms. _

" _Jake" she said in a raspy voice. " it burns make it stop please please" she begged me _

" _bells I don't know how . But the Cullen's are coming hold on fight it for me please." I begged her back her eyes closed and she started too twitch again . As she flopping in arm it made me think she was not going to make It I was scared when the Cullen's showed up not even on purpose I started to yell at Alice and jasper._

" _why the hell would you let him do this to her he beats her and hurts her now what" _

" _Jacob listen we are sorry we regret it so much any thing just tell us" Alice plead _

" _yea Jake we should have done something but we thought it would stop" ha continued after Alice ._

"_I DON'T CARE GET THE VEMONN OUT BEFORE ITS TO LATE SHE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR 5 MINTUES " I scream _

_Alice and jasper dropped to they knees _

" _do you want me to suck it out" Alice asked _

" _no dip stupid " Jake insulted _

_All Alice did was nodded I watched her sucked the stuff out of her I wanted to rip her head off but this was to save her live. After she was done Jake she gave her to me. She still has a little bit in there._

" _Jake you have to mark her" Sam said _

" _what he hell do you mean mark her" she was_

" _when the alpha marks his mate she becomes a shape shifter . Maybe the genres will kill the venom and get rid of it. Bit were they bit Jake." _

" _ok" _

_I bit her neck hard and let the wolf take control when the wolf calmed down I let go _

" _I hope this works"_


End file.
